User blog:BulletRefutation/Mario Parties for the 9th time!
MARIO PARTY 9 RELEASE DATES FOR JAPAN, EUROPE AND USA HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED! US gets Mario Party 911th March 2012, Mario Party 9 for Europe is to be released 2nd March 2012. Australia's release date haven't been announced. Could this be that we get the game before Japan? THE QUESTION HAS BEEN ANSWERED! WE DO! Japan gets MP9 in...... April 16 2012! To be honest, I'm not too impressed with the look of the game. I enjoyed the classic Mario party where you aren't really in a car and collecting silver and purple stars. I honestly think Nd Cube haven't made a great idea, note that this is my opinion. I enjoyed collecting coins and stars. Mario Party 9 maybe could improve. I hope that the car thing is just a separate mode... I am, however, gonna have fun playing the game! KOOPA AND SHY GUY! YAY! But... Now that i understand the whole concept of the car and mini stars, it should be really fun! And besides, we have to have a change of Mario Party. New decade, new gaming style. Information BestBuy Synopis SynopsisYou went to Mario's last Party and had tons of fun — so much that you thought a gig like that couldn't be topped. Think again. The guests are all here — and so are the bosses. With a slew of exhilarating new features, modes and adventures that mix cooperative and competitive gameplay, Mario Party 9 delivers fun like you've never imagined. Put on your party pants. Mario Party 9 takes the fun and excitement you know and love from the Mario Party series and kicks it up a notch. For the first time, you'll get to show your stuff in thrilling Boss Battles. Form a bond with your teammates — but don't let it be too strong. You're going to have to work together to achieve a common goal — while showing that you're the team's top contender along the way. Play nice with your crew during one adventure, and then scheme against them during another. Just be careful — you're all riding in the same vehicle as you journey across the action-packed stages. Take turns as Captain of cool vehicles like a submarine, convertible, flying carpet and more. Immerse yourself in the thrill of the game using your Wii Remote's motion-sensing capabilities as you steer Bullet Bills through races, go bowling with Koopa shells and more. Fire cannonballs at Bowser Jr., and create a masterpiece by shooting balls of paint onto an oversize canvas. With the endless adventures of this new Mario Party you'll have 9''' times as much fun as you've ever had. Features *Feel your adrenaline surge after a lucky roll, high-five your teammates for toppling a boss or double-cross others at the last second to win extra Mini Stars for yourself in the latest version of '''Mario Party *Forget what you thought you knew about the Party, and get ready for Boss Battles and tons of new features that mix cooperative and competitive action *Work together with other players toward a common goal while proving that you're the best and leading your team to victory along the way *Hit the road and travel with your party across stages together for the first time, and take turns as Captain of exciting vehicles like a convertible, flying carpet, submarine and more *Make sure no one is left behind as you play nice or scheme against each other — just be careful because you're all riding together *Keep the fun going with 80 new mini games, adventure-filled stages and exciting new game modes *Shape the game with unique Captain Events in each stage, and tap into extra games like Goomba Bowling and Shell Soccer *Use your motion-sensing Wii Remote to pilot Bullet Bills through a race course, bowl with a Koopa shell, rotate the dial on treasure chests to unlock diamonds and toss pepperonis onto a spinning pizza (Wii Remote not included) *Point your Wii Remote to blast Bowser Jr. with cannonballs, shoot paint balls onto an oversize canvas and snare adversaries by drawing lines in the sand *Tap the Wii Remote's buttons to escape spooky haunted mansions, run and jump across an array of moving platforms and engage in fierce battles above a fiery magma pit *Earn Party Points to unlock sweet bonus content *For 1 to 4 players Nintendo Game Overview Grab your friends and family and captain the crew to victory! *The party is back and bigger than ever in the Mario Party™ 9 game for Wii, featuring all-new ways to play! For the first time in the franchise, boss battles crash the party and challenge players to compete to defeat a common enemy. In addition, players now travel across stages together in a vehicle towards a common goal - overcoming obstacles, battling bosses, and collecting Mini Stars stolen by Bowser™ and his minions. *Featuring 80 new minigames, adventurous new stages, and all-new ways to play that blend cooperative and competitive action for up to four players*, Mario Party 9 ''is the perfect way to get the party started. *For the first time in the ''Mario Party franchise, each stage culminates in a Boss Battle. Collectively, players must combine their strength to defeat classic foes such as Bowser™ and King Boo while still playing competitively to boost their own individual scores. *In another first for the series, players ride across stages together in special vehicles. Players take turns as Captain of the vehicle by hitting Dice Blocks to move the party forward, hoping to land on lucky spaces. The vehicles also help to streamline game play and keep everyone involved in the action. *Unique Captain Events on each stage give players a new way to change the shape of the game. *In Mario Party 9, each themed stage has a clear destination point but with multiple paths along the way, so no two games will play the same. From Toad Road to Boo’s Horror Castle, players will encounter a wide variety of familiar Mario franchise elements in new environments that can be enjoyed solo or with friends. *Includes 80 outrageous new minigames that find players making pizzas, escaping haunted mansions, and racing snowmobiles. *No time to play through an entire stage? New minigame modes let players enjoy the action in smaller chunks of time. They can hone their skills at any minigame in Free Play mode or try the Extras mode that includes Goomba Bowling and the puzzle-based Castle Clearout. *Every time they play, players can earn Party Points that are used to unlock special items and features * Additional accessories are required for multiplayer game play and are sold separately. Multiplayer Blog MTV *For the first time in the Mario Party franchise, each stage culminates in a Boss Battle. Collectively, players must combine their strength to defeat classic foes such as Bowser™ and King Boo while still playing competitively to boost their own individual scores. *Hit the road and travel with your party across stages together for the first time, and take turns as Captain of exciting vehicles like a convertible, flying carpet, submarine and more... ** *Keep the fun going with 80 new mini games, adventure-filled stages and exciting new game modes *Tap the Wii Remote's buttons to escape spooky haunted mansions, run and jump across an array of moving platforms and engage in fierce battles above a fiery magma pit *No time to play through an entire stage? New minigame modes let players enjoy the action in smaller chunks of time. They can hone their skills at any minigame in Free Play mode or try the Extras mode that includes Goomba Bowling and the puzzle-based Castle Clearout. ** So a submarine, huh? Let's hope for an underwater board! Like Undersea Dream from Mario Party 5! All information credited to the companies/blogs. MP LEGACY The latest preview for Mario Party 9 has hit the web, this time bringing in a ton of previously unheard of information. *No Classic Mode *Wiggler is a boss *2 vs 2 minigames *Toad Houses on boards *12 characters! *Story Mode *Minigame Mode *Extras Mode *Mario Party Points will unlock more modes, characters and boards. *We will mainly use the Wiimote in the horizontal position. *No WiFi Very interesting news, and some upsetting news as well. While Classic Mode is said not to return, there might have been an error in translation, or a contradiction in the article. There is a total of 12 characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Toad, Birdo, Koopa, and Shy Guy), with one character that has not been revealed. Mario Party Points are to be used to buy more characters, but does this mean we will get more than the confirmed 12? Are the 12 just the starter roster? Confirmed Characters and Boards Playable: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Toad *Waluigi *Wario *Daisy *Birdo *Koopa Troopa (NEW) *Shy Guy (NEW + UNLOCKABLE) *Kamek (UNLOCKABLE) My Tag Team Default Teams Ideas: *Mario and Luigi *Peach and Daisy *Waluigi and Wario *Yoshi and Birdo *Koopa Troopa and Toad *Shy Guy and Kamek HOST: HOST IS YELLOW TOAD OVERALL! Bosses: *''Toad Road:'' Wiggler and Lakitu *''Bomb-omb Factory:'' Whomp and Big Bomb-omb *''Blooper Beach:'' Cheep-Cheep and Blooper *Boo's Horror Castle:'' DRY BONES AND KING BOO!'' *''Magma Mine:'' Chain Chomp and ______ *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bones Others: *Dry Bones *Whittles *Piantas *Thwomps *Bloopers *Wigglers *Bullet Bills *Lakitu *Cheep-Cheeps *Urchin *Boo *Dolphin *Green Toad *Many More! Unconfirmed: *Toadette (fingers crossed for her) *Toadsworth (he's cool) *Tumble (SOOOO AWESOME!) Boards: *Toad Road *Boo's Horror Castle. *Bomb-omb Factory *Blooper Beach *Magma Mine *DK’s Jungle Ruins *Bowser Station More information about the game can be found: here or here or here THE TRAILER CAN BE VIEWED: here SELECTED SCREENSHOTS FROM SOME VIDEO I WON'T TELL! Mp9.jpg|teh amazingful box art! SO SHINEH! Screen Shot 2012-02-24 at 20.46.43.png|"LET'S KILL BOWSER!" Mario yells, "YEAH! YAY!" exclaims everyone else! Charakterauswahlscreen.jpg|*le gasp* WHO IS TEH LAST TWO CHARACTERS?! Screen Shot 2012-02-24 at 20.46.57.png|Mario and Co. are running in the distant.... But two peeps are overlooking them... Who are they?! Screen Shot 2012-02-24 at 20.48.17.png|One of teh two chases them and his name is......... KAMEK! Omigosh! He followed them?! Is he in alliance with Bowser?! Yellow Toad seems to be Neutral about it... Category:Blog posts